Thanks for subscribing!
by saiyin
Summary: Ambos eran grandes amigos desde hacía años. Ambos eran los jóvenes más famosos en la red que inspiraron a otros jóvenes a realizar lo mismo. Ambos tenían más de 6 millones de suscriptores en YouTube. Ambos tenían un canal llamado NERFS en el que realizaban sketchs, parodias, monólogos y stand up. Ambos vivirán una serie de extraños sucesos con ciertas fans.


Ambos eran grandes amigos desde hacía años. Ambos eran los jóvenes más famosos en la red que inspiraron a otros jóvenes a realizar lo mismo. Ambos tenían más de 6 millones de suscriptores en YouTube. Ambos tenían un canal llamado NERFS en el que realizaban sketchs, parodias, monólogos y stand up. Ambos eran los chicos más exitosos de la red. Ellos son Sasuke Uchiha y Suigetsu Hozuki. Y ambos se iban a vivir una serie de extraños sucesos al conocer dos fans.

**Capítulo 1: "¿Gracias?"**

La noche se prestaba para salir. Era una noche estrellada, una enorme luna y la fresca brisa de verano golpeaba contra su rostro.

La noche estaba hermosa y lo habían invitado a salir. Por alguna extraña razón, él había declinado aquella invitación. No entendía que demonios le sucedía. Él adoraba las fiestas. Nunca se perdía de ninguna. Sin embargo, esa noche sólo quería un tiempo para él sólo, aunque sonase egoísta.

Tan perdido iba en sus cavilaciones que no escuchaba los murmullos cerca de él.

- Oh, por Dios. ¿Ése no es Sasuke? – dijo una chica por lo bajo con una sonrisita tonta.

- ¡Sí! – chilló su amiga – Oh, Dios mío. ¡Es tan hot! Mira esos ojitos.

- Es tan lindo – se mordió el labio inferior – Vamos – tomó a su amiga del brazo y se encaminaron hacia el chico – Hola – saludó la joven tratando de sonar sensual, asustando a Sasuke que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las jóvenes.

- Hola – trató de ser amable a pesar del malhumor que se traía - ¿Cómo están?

- ¿Nos podemos sacar una foto contigo? – preguntó otra joven que apareció de la nada con su grupo de amigas.

- Claro – respondió Sasuke.

- ¡Dame tu autógrafo! – exigieron otro grupo de chicas que aparecieron repentinamente.

El muchacho empezó a asustarse pero trataba de ser lo más amable posible ya que él no sería nada sin sus fans.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Yo estaba primero! – gritó enojada la joven que apareció en un inicio.

- ¡Sólo quiero una foto! – gritó otra.

Sasuke empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras veía a las jóvenes discutir casi salvajemente.

- ¡Se escapa! – vociferó una.

El joven se asustó aún más al ver las caras de las fans que se habían transformado completamente y salió corriendo por su vida mientras las chicas lo seguían. Nadie le dijo sobre las consecuencias de ser famoso.

Ése era Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de 25 años que se hizo famoso por un video de parodias que realizó con un amigo, una tarde que estaba aburrido y ambos se hicieron los jóvenes más famosos de la red con sólo 16 años. Es un joven alto, de cabellos y ojos oscuros como la noche y una piel blanca como la nieve; con una belleza extraña y misteriosa que arrancaba más de un suspiro a las jovencitas.

.

.

.

Sakura iba caminando por las calles de aquel modesto barrio hacia su casa. Adoraba caminar por las noches, sobre todo de su trabajo hacia su casa. Ser niñera era lo más reconfortante que le había pasado, ya que ella adoraba los niños y los hijos de la familia que le tocó esa noche, eran niños muy adorables y, para su suerte, obedientes.

A lo lejos, pudo percibir un rumor agudo y molesto que le produjo un extraño escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral por lo que decidió apurar el paso.

Las luces del alumbrado público empezaron a fallar de a poco hasta que todo quedó en penumbras.

- _¡Mierda! _– gimió mentalmente la pelirosa al verse en plena oscuridad y con el sonido agudo de fondo, era la escena perfecta de una película de terror.

Una película de terror en donde ella era la protagonista. Una película de terror en donde ella era la protagonista que mataban en la primera escena.

- _Mierda _– empezó a correr - _¿Por qué no dejé que el Señor Strauss me trajera a casa? No… Haruno Sakura siempre es tan idiota que prefiere caminar de noche SOLA en un lugar que todavía no conoce del todo _– se reprendió mentalmente mientras buscaba su celular en la cartera - ¿Dónde lo he metido ahora? Demonios… - avanzó por la penumbra murmurando incoherencias - ¡Lo tengo! – sacó su celular para prepararse por si tenía alguna emergencia pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando tropezó con algo voluminoso que estaba en el suelo - ¡Demonios! – su celular, al igual que ella, impactaron contra el dolorosamente frío piso de aquel callejón; a diferencia de que su precioso celular se partió en muchos pedacitos – No – gimió al ver su teléfono roto.

Sakura clamó del dolor y se llevó una mano al costillar, donde se había clavado el saliente de una baldosa. El corazón le latía desbocado por el sobresalto. Lanzó una mirada irritada hacia el obstáculo, y se quedó petrificada cuando se dio cuenta que tenía forma humana. No podía creerlo. Como sus ojos ya se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, pudo notar una cabeza gacha, unos hombros masculinos que definitivamente no pertenecían a nadie que conociera. ¿O sí?

Con un gesto rápido, Sakura apuntó su encendedor hacia aquello y la escasa claridad que iluminó aquel lugar le permitió develar el misterio.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño. Su rostro le era familiar. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? Tenía abundante cabello negro, ojos oscuros y podía distinguir una leve sombra de barba. Parecía joven, un poco más mayor que ella, sí. Se quedó prendada de sus hermosos ojos negros, increíblemente intensos, cuyos ojos la miraban con una mezcla de miedo y ¿súplica?

- ¿Qué…? – Sakura tragó saliva - ¿Qué… haces… aquí? – murmuró finalmente.

El chico abrió la boca pero antes de que emitiera algún sonido, una voz aguda se escuchó por fuera del callejón.

- ¡A lo mejor está en este apestoso callejón! – la chica encendió una linterna.

Sakura arqueó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada de comprensión al joven. El sonido que había escuchado anteriormente era el de una horda de niñas locas. Quizás aquel misterioso joven era alguien famoso, algo evidente ya que en California siempre hay algún famoso.

- No te preocupes – dijo la ojijade poniéndose de pie mientras se arreglaba la capa – No te molestarán.

El poseedor de los hermosos ojos negros asintió y se agazapó aún más contra la pared. Sus perseguidoras estaban muy cerca. Sakura se arregló la ropa rápidamente y cogió rápidamente su destrozado celular. Cuando la manada llegó, se la encontraron intentando arreglar su celular y en las penumbras.

- ¿Ahora robas celulares? – se rió una colorada y sus amigas le hicieron coro.

- ¡Querida prima! – la saludó falsamente Sakura - ¿Tus padres saben que estás fuera de casa a estas horas, Tayuya? – replicó.

- Oh, cállate – bufó la pelirroja, apartándose la melena - ¿Lo viste?

Sakura sintió como su protegido se estremecía, atrincherado tras sus piernas.

- ¿Ver a quién? – preguntó con su mejor aire de inocencia.

- ¿A quién va a ser? – estalló una de las amigas de Tayuya - ¡A Uchiha Sasuke!

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – ya estaba empezando a recordar.

- ¡El chico de NERFS! ¡El más gracioso Youtuber! – corearon a la vez, prorrumpiendo en sonrisitas histéricas - ¡El chico más famoso de la Internet!

- No sé ni quién es – mintió Sakura, se había acordado perfectamente de quién es.

- Guapo, alto, blanco, increíbles ojos negros – Tayuya agitó las manos como esperando a que su prima cayera en cuenta. Al ver que era inútil, se puso las manos en las caderas - ¿En qué mundo vives?

- En uno tranquilo – respondió Sakura fríamente, a punto de perder la paciencia – En el que no existe Uchiha ni nada que se le parezca.

- Entonces, ¿no está aquí? – insistió estúpidamente Tayuya.

- No, pero puedes mirar dentro de mi cartera… Quién sabe, tal vez está allí – respondió mordaz la ojijade.

Sasuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse al ver las expresiones despectivas de las jóvenes y de lo inteligente que demostraba ser esa tal Sakura.

- Sigan buscando en otra parte – recomendó la pelirosa.

- Vámonos de aquí – Tayuya miró de arriba abajo a Sakura – Este sitio apesta – dio media vuelta y las chicas la siguieron.

Sólo cuando sus voces se perdieron por el callejón y la zona pareció suspirar de alivio, Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke, que la observaba con curiosidad. Lentamente la luz del alumbrado pública volvía a funcionar, aún con dificultad.

- Misión cumplida – dijo con una sonrisa Sakura mientras el chico suspiraba de alivio y se ponía de pie – Ya se han ido. No creo que vuelvan.

El comediante se sacudió las ropas y se quedaron viéndose fijamente el uno al otro. Allí, Sakura pudo distinguir al joven que la hacía reír a carcajadas con sus chistes; a la luz del encendedor no se había dado cuenta.

- Bueno – carraspeó la chica intentando romper el hielo – Has logrado sobrevivir a una horda de fanáticas locas… - rió – Supongo que te acosan a menudo – empezó a sentir cierta vergüenza ajena ya que el joven se negaba a hablar y de seguro estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Se calló y esperó a que él le dijese algo, pero o la consideraba una loca o simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Sólo la miraba, y había algo en sus intensos ojos negros que la incomodaban.

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme a casa antes de que mis padres me aniquilen. Suerte – se despidió rápidamente.

Cuando se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida de aquel horroroso callejón, él se atrevió por fin a articular algo.

- ¡Espera! – gritó asustando a la chica y de repente se dio una golpiza mental por lo tosco que había sonado.

Sakura se volvió sorprendida. Le vio abrir un par de veces la boca y la cerró, haciendo visibles esfuerzos por construir una frase.

- Gracias – consiguió articular finalmente de manera nerviosa. No entendía que le sucedía, hablaba y actuaba idioteces para millones de personas y ahora no podía entablar una simple conversación. Se quedó callado unos segundos mirándola intensamente – Disculpa, pero… Nunca había estado en una situación así…

La pelirosa sonrió aliviada. Sólo era un problema comunicativo.

- No te preocupes – sonrió tranquilizadoramente – Las niñas de hoy en día con todas unas loquillas… Además, ¿qué haces en un barrio un tanto peligroso?

Silencio de nuevo. Él tenía los brazos caídos a los lados pero su cuerpo revelaba cierta tensión. Tras haber corrido tanto no se había dado cuenta de dónde había ido a parar, en lo único que había pensado era en escapar de esas chicas.

- Ni idea – respondió sinceramente rascándose el cuello haciendo reír a la chica – Oye, ¿tienes para llamar un taxi? – preguntó un tanto apenado ya que odiaba pedirle algo a los demás.

- No traigo dinero y mi celular se descompuso pero puedo ayudarte… Ven – le hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguiese y él la obedeció.

Aquella chica le había intrigado. No se parecía a nadie que hubiese conocido antes. No parecía una chica corriente, parecía una chica real. Le había hablado con simpatía, naturalidad y sin afectación alguna. Siendo una estrella de la Internet, nunca le habían faltado admiradoras pero cuando se le acercaban y le miraban, tenía la sensación de que no lo veían; no le hablaban como a un ser humano. Sin embargo, ella tenía una mirada franca y directa, se había sentido de verdad. Una chica con la cual hablar.

Pero se había quedado callado siendo una persona de naturaleza más o menos sociable, al menos desde que actuaba en Internet ya que antes odiaba todo tipo de contacto humano, nunca se había quedado sin palabras sobre todo cuando quería hablar. Suigetsu lo sabía. No obstante ante ella, por primera vez, no se había atrevido a hablar. El brillo de su mirada le había revelado una profunda inteligencia ante la que se había sentido intimidado. Aquellos ojos jades, vivaces, perspicaces, habían reducido a la estrella de YouTube a ser simplemente Uchiha Sasuke, patán cibernético con menos inteligencia que un niño.

- Llegamos – murmuró la pelirosa sacándolo de sus cavilaciones – Bueno, en realidad no… Estamos a una cuadra pero tengo un pequeño problema con ayudarte.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

- Pues… Verás… - empezó – Soy la hija menor y mi papá debe andar como loco por toda la casa… Si me ve llegar con un chico, te aniquilará y después a mí.

- Bien, amiga, creo que me estás asustando… - rieron.

- Confía en mí – Sakura miró a ambos lados de la calle y cruzaron – Sígueme.

Empezaron a caminar en cuclillas como si estuvieran en una misión imposible. Sasuke rió mentalmente y decidió archivar este momento en su memoria para realizar un futuro video sobre esto.

Se acercaron a una casa de dos pisos, un pequeño jardín en el frente, un pórtico en el cual había una hamaca y un padre muy enfadado parado en las escaleras que dan a la puerta principal.

- Oh, carajo… Mi padre está realmente enfadado – gimió Sakura.

Se dirigieron al costado de la casa, pisando con cuidado para tratar de hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez que estuvieron al lado de la casa, Sakura se paró debajo de una ventana y alcanzó una escalera de mano hasta ella.

- Espérame aquí – susurró la joven mientras subía un pie en la escalera.

- Está bien – asintió el chico.

Sakura empezó a escalar mientras el moreno observaba detenidamente su alrededor. Parecía que tenían un gran patio trasero.

La pelirosa llegó hasta la ventana y comenzó a golpearla delicadamente. Una pelirroja que se encontraba plácidamente dormida, se despertó por los persistentes golpes que sentía contra el vidrio de su ventana.

- Ya va… Ya va… - musitaba de mala gana mientras encendía su lámpara, se colocaba sus anteojos y miraba hacia la ventana – Sakurita – murmuró mientras se colocaba sus pantuflas y se acercaba a la ventana para abrirla – Estás en problemas – le informó confidencialmente.

- Lo sé – gimió – Acabo de ver a papá parado en la entrada.

- Lleva horas esperándote… Sabes que a veces exagera pero esta vez te has tardado… ¿Qué has hecho, picarona? – le guiñó un ojo divertida.

- Luego te cuento, Karin… Ahora, sé buena hermana y ayúdame con esto – movió su cabeza hacia atrás indicando a Sasuke.

Karin asomó su cabeza para observar hacia donde le indicaba su hermana menor, el chico la saludó con un movimiento de manos y ella se hizo automáticamente para atrás.

- Sakura, eres una zorra – dijo Karin divertida – Es tan sexy – sonrió con cierto atisbo de lujuria – Me debes una explicación – se llevó las manos a la cadera fingiendo enojo.

- Luego te cuento con lujos de detalles… ¿Me ayudas?

- Obvio, tonta… Eso ni se pregunta – la golpeó suavemente en la cabeza.

- Auch… Eso dolió – se sobó donde le habían golpeado.

- Ay, Sakura – rodó los ojos – No te aguantas nada.

- ¿Qué no me aguanto nada? Te aprovechas de mi situación – empezó a darle pequeños golpes a Karin.

- A veces eres tan infantil…

El chico ya se estaba aburriendo y empezó a tararear una canción, desconectándose completamente de la realidad. De repente, se prendieron los aspersores automáticos haciendo asustar a Sasuke, el cual gritó.

Karin y Sakura dejaron de pelear automáticamente. El Señor Haruno tiró su décimo cigarro al suelo y tomó su escopeta encaminándose hacia el lugar donde se produjo el sonido.

- Chico sexy en apuros – dijo Karin mientras empujaba a Sakura.

- Wow… - la pelirosa se sostuvo con ambas manos de la escalera – Espera, espera – demasiado tarde, Karin ya la había empujado y estaba cayéndose de espaldas junto a la escalera.

- ¡Quieto ahí! – gritó el Señor Haruno mientras apuntaba con su escopeta y la linterna a la nada – Maldita sea… - bajó el arma – Seguro era la vecina teniendo sexo salvaje otra vez… Si será zorra - se dio la media vuelta.

Sakura y Sasuke respiraron tranquilamente mientras sentían que el padre de la chica se alejaba. Ambos estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, Sakura lentamente quitó su mano de la boca del chico y salieron.

- Ya es la segunda vez que te salvo la vida esta noche – murmuró la ojijade entre risas silenciosas.

- Te estaré eternamente agradecido – sonrió el chico mientras la ayudaba a levantar la escalera – Hola, perrito – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Perrito? – Sakura se dio la media vuelta extraña y allí vio a un enorme perro – Akamaru – musitó mientras el perro mostraba sus afilados dientes preparándose para atacar – Buen perro… Soy Sakura, ¿te acuerdas? – el perro ladró – Cállate, por favor – rogó – Rápido, sube – ordenó a Sasuke.

El chico subió las escaleras como alma que lleva al diablo, al subir tan rápido la escalera se le cayó quedando colgado de la ventana de Karin.

- Oh, vamos, chico sexy – lo agarró de los pantalones haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- Mmm… ¿Gracias? – dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie.

- No hay de qué – respondió Karin mientras buscaba algo entre sus cajones - ¡Vaya que eres lindo! Y tan sexy – lo alabó mientras le tiraba una toalla y él la miró con un interrogante en el rostro – Estás todo mojadito – le explicó mientras se mordía el labio inferior - ¿De dónde te sacó mi hermanita?

**Merezco reviews, ¿o no? Estoy tratando de hacer algo nuevo porque siempre veo las mismas cosas jeje y quiero ver qué onda con esto. El papel de Sasuke será medio OCC :/ espero que no sea muy desagradable. Todo esto se me ocurrió por tantas horas de ver SMOSH (los que los conocen me entenderán jaja), por lo tanto, algunos "vídeos" y situaciones serán como les pasa a este dúo de comediantes. Saludos y espero que les guste :D como es mi primer fic me gustaría que me dejen recomendaciones ;)**


End file.
